


In My Universe

by whimsicallyconfuzzled



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fukurodani - Freeform, Karasuno, Nekoma, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicallyconfuzzled/pseuds/whimsicallyconfuzzled
Summary: A collection of <500 word drabbles based on space-themed prompts.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Fukunaga Shouhei/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 61





	1. akaashi keiji - supernova [M]

**Prompt:** supernova - _an explosion of light_ || first time 

* * *

“Are you okay?” Akaashi asks. You’re spread out beneath him, bare skin glistening in the moonlight that trails in through the window. Your neck and collarbones are littered with red and purple hickies that he’d sucked into your skin as you’d shed your clothes. He can’t get enough of the sight of you below him, panting and squirming, pupils blown wide with want, and lust, and _needing_ him. 

The way your walls are clenching around his cock is addicting, god you’re so _tight_ , he just wants to wrap you in his arms and fuck himself into your heat. But he can see the slight tension in your legs and your hands clutching his sheets, so he holds himself back until you’ve adjusted to his size. You bite your lip and nod, and he rewards you with light thrusts. He still holds his frame above you, as he gently moves his hips, watching himself plunge into your hole again and again. 

“K-Keiji, stop t-teasing,” you gasp, arms reaching up to wrap around his shoulders. “More.” You whine, words falling from your lips as you desperately pull him in, pressing your open mouth to his, tongues tangling together. You want him to bury himself in you, to etch his marks into your skin and pound his essence into your core. Your moans are muffled by his lips as he presses himself closer, caging you between the bed and his glistening chest. Finally he responds to your pleas, murmuring praise in your ear as he picks up the pace, pushing his hips ever deeper into your velvet folds. He feels his length harden even more as the filthy sounds from your wet entrance fill the room. 

Suddenly, Akaashi tears his lips away from yours and he begins trailing kisses down your neck, pressing his mouth against every mark he’s made before going lower. You tighten around him, walls grabbing at his cock as you arch your back in pleasure, hips canting upwards to meet his thrusts. His tongue grazes your nipple, and you suddenly cry out, moaning his name over and over. He can feel himself getting close, so he lowers his hands towards your sensitive bud, using his fingers to play with it as he brings you closer to your peak. 

The building heat in your stomach tightens into a knot that you’re desperate to unravel. “Keiji, Keiji, I’m so close. I’m so close, oh god—” and then your mouth opens around a soundless cry. Your walls spasm around his cock as the tension snaps, body trembling in toe-curling pleasure. As he fucks you through your orgasm, Akaashi feels his own climax nearing, his thrusts becoming more uneven and fiercer than before. Soon, he finds release, dropping his head onto your shoulder and groaning your name as his seed spills inside you. For a moment, you can only hear gasping breaths, until Keiji presses a sweet kiss on your lips and whispers “That was amazing, love,” in your ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crossposted, find me on tumblr: @cherryonigiri (where I shitpost/write other things)


	2. hinata shouyou - supernova [M]

**prompt:** supernova - _an explosion of light_ || first time

* * *

“Shoyou!” you protest as the orange haired man suddenly flips you over, pressing you into the mattress. He can’t help but raise himself up to appreciate the vision of you, back arched and ass up in front of him, your entrance already wet and trembling. Despite his usual eagerness, Hinata was an infuriating  _ tease _ when in came to sex. He’d spent more than enough time slowly working you open with his fingers and tongue, plunging into your core and lapping at your entrance until you were begging him for his cock. Every time you’d come close to release, he’d pull away, changing your position, and waiting just long enough for your orgasm to evade you. 

His calloused hands wrap around the globes of your ass, spreading your cheeks so he can see your fluttering hole. You gasp as he presses his hot tongue to your slit, lapping up the liquid that falls from your lips. “More, please Shoyou, I want more,” you beg. Smirking, he gives you one last teasing lick before pressing his hips against yours. The tip of his length brushes against your wetness, leaving you filled with want. Hinata chuckles, playfully kissing his way up his spine, hands brushing up your hips before moving to cup your chest. His nimble fingers caress your nipples as he sucks a dark bruise into the nape of your neck. 

“What’s the magic word, baby?” he whispers in your ear, one of his hands drifting back down towards your hole. “P-ple—” you gasp as he stuffs three fingers to your core, scissoring them and stretching them out until you feel so  _ full _ . “Shoyou, I need you to fuck me,  _ please,  _ I need you inside me,” you beg, desperately bouncing yourself on his hand. 

Your desparate words are enough to break his resolve. Hinata abruptly pulls his fingers out, pressing them against your mouth as he lines his cock up to your entrance. You oblige, suckling on his digits until you can no longer taste your essence on his skin. Satisfied, he slams his length into your loose hole. Soon, he’s hitting a spot inside you that makes you see stars. You try to muffle your moans in the sheets, only for Hinata to roughly tilt your head up. “I want to hear you, let me know how good this feels for you baby” he growls before draggin his teeth across the shell of your ear.

It doesn’t take long for the fiery tightness in his abdomen to build up. The closer he gets to his peak the more erratic his thrusts become, hips driving into your core so forcefully that you become an incoherent mess. Your sensitive walls are overwhelmed by the drag of his length against them, and suddenly you cry out, clenching rhythmically around his cock as you come down from your high. Leaning forward Shoyou drapes himself over your back, capturing your lips in a deep kiss as he finds his release inside of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crossposted, find me on tumblr: @cherryonigiri (where I shitpost/write other things)


	3. kozume kenma - sun

**prompt:** sun - _the center of their solar system_ || the moment they realize they’re in love with you

* * *

Kenma hears a light knock on the door. “Come in,” he calls softly, knowing that you’ll hear him. He appreciates that you’re mindful of his career, always confirming you’re not interrupting before entering his office. You pad in, looking ready for bed sporting an  oversized  t-shirt and ratty pair of old Nekoma sweatpants. A tablet is clutched in your hands, most likely for another one of your k-drama binges. Stifling a yawn you make your way over to your boyfriend, plopping yourself down on his lap once he turns away from his editing. “Hey Kitten,” you mumble sleepily, nuzzling into his shoulder. Kenma hums in response, running his hands through the ends of your hair.

“I found something online that I wanna buy online,” you tell him, pulling back to open your tablet. As you swipe through your browsing history, Kenma tilts his head in confusion. You earn enough money on your own to purchase whatever you want, and you certainly don’t need his permission to buy something. But since you seem particularly interested in this new item, he doesn’t mind indulging in your excitement. Your eyes light up once you find the listing you were looking for. Beaming at him, you shove the tablet in his face, “I found a new lighting kit that would work better with your set-up!”

It takes a second for him to realize what you said, staring blankly at the website in front of him. It wasn’t as though his current lighting set-up was terrible, but it was a pain in the ass to adjust whenever he moved between different consoles for filming. “Y/n I don’t really think this is necessary,” he replies, sparing a glance at his current setup. 

“At least look at it - it’s well priced and way more flexible than what you have right now.” You’re pouting now, and he can’t bring himself to refuse you. As he scans the listing, Kenma knows you’re right. The new kit is clearly better than the mess of equipment cluttering his workspace. It’s nowhere near his birthday or any other gift-giving occasion, so there’s no logical reason for you to buy him a gift right now. Maybe an anniversary? No, he would have noticed, he has them all marked in his calendar. 

Kenma startles a bit when you tap him on the nose, breaking his train of thought. “If you don’t want me to, I won’t get it. Just...consider it okay?” You press a quick kiss to his lips before retrieving your tablet and skipping towards your shared bedroom. You’re so undeniably  _ wonderful _ , and he knows he’s damn lucky to have you in his life. He lo—. Yes, he  _ loves _ how understanding you are as his significant other, and every other minuscule thing about you. Quickly saving his work, Kenma decides to give himself a rare night off. Besides, he has something incredibly important to say to you (and he has to offer to split the cost of his new lighting kit). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crossposted, find me on tumblr: @cherryonigiri (where I shitpost/write other things)


	4. azumane asahi - comet

**prompt:** comet - _trails through the sky_ || moving in/living together

* * *

Asahi comes home to find you snoring on the couch, the credits for your favorite show blaring on the TV as you slumber. Originally, he’d planned to take the day off and spend time with you, but the office had called with a last minute crisis about one of the garments for his fall collection. He had no choice but to drive downtown for a last minute conference and settle for a lazy afternoon with you instead. Thankfully, the issue had been a much easier fix than he’d anticipated, it was only a small error in the digital stitching pattern that had been sent to the manufacturer. 

You were sprawled out across the grey sectional, limbs haphazardly strewn around you. Asahi smiles fondly, remembering the days right after the two of you had moved into your shared apartment. You’d insisted on making a trip to a nearby IKEA, muttering things about a ‘sleek aesthetic’ and ‘prettying up’ your new home. The couch was one of the pieces you argued about the most. Asahi wanted a few homey armchairs whereas you had fought for the sleek modern couch that occupied your living room. He was the one who insisted on adding the collection of decorative pillows, that were now scattered on the floor, to add a touch of warmth to your new place. 

The AC is on full blast, so he throws a blanket over you. You’d begged him to help you knit the chunky thing.  _ Asahiiiii, _ you’d whined while shoving a giant knitting needle towards him,  _ it’ll be fun, and they’re super comfy _ . He’d begrudgingly accepted your offer, and two of you had spent an afternoon laughing your asses off while trying to avoid injury by giant wooden stick. You probably haven’t eaten lunch yet, so he plods over to the fridge. The kitchen is filled with little trinkets you’ve saved over the years of your relationship: tacky mugs from past road trips and magnets that hold up pictures, tickets, stubs and receipts from previous dates.

It’s almost impossible to imagine the apartment without your little touches. Anyone could point to a random piece of furniture in the apartment and Asahi would be able to tell them a story about you. About your silliness, your sweetness, your sadness, your anger, or your happiness. Every little thing in your shared home is imbued with part of your soul and he loves every little reminder that you’re here and  _ his _ . It doesn’t come as a surprise when you drowsily stumble into the kitchen, wrapping your arms around his wasit and nuzzling his back. “What’s cooking, good lookin’,” you yawn, trying to peek over his shoulders. “Do you want rice or noodles y/n?” he responds, turning to ruffle your hair. “Mmmm, whatever you want ‘Sahi!” you reply, tugging at his sleeve. He obliges, bending down so you can press a sweet kiss to his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crossposted, find me on tumblr: @cherryonigiri (where I shitpost/write other things)


	5. iwaizumi hajime - meteorite

**Prompt:** meteorite - _made it through the atmosphere_ || how they ask you out

* * *

Iwaizumi finds himself pacing on the roof, eyes glancing at the door to the stairs every few seconds. God, he hopes Shittykawa didn’t screw things up and forget to lie and tell you that the third-years were planning to eat lunch on the roof today. You’d grown close with the team throughout high school. Somehow you’d befriended Oikawa, who’d introduced you to Iwa-chan, Mattsun and Makki, during your first year, and the rest was history. 

He can’t really remember when he caught feelings for you. It just seemed natural, you two had been close, often texting late into the evening. You’d shown up to as many games as possible, cheering on the four of them as they grew to become the formidable third-year players they were today. Somewhere, in between group study sessions, karaoke nights and mercilessly teasing Oikawa, he’d fallen for you. 

At first he hadn’t known if his feelings were reciprocated, but he couldn’t help but pick up on the little things you did around him. A small bush tinting your cheeks whenever he bought you a snack from the convenience store, or when you’d subtly lean on him during your group sleepovers. It wasn’t like his friends were the most subtle either. Once he realized his own feelings, it was easy to pick up on how the other three teased you around him.

Despite all the evidence that suggested you returned his feelings, Iwaizumi was still hesitant to “make it official.” Maybe he was overthinking things, maybe he was just imposing his feelings onto your actions. If he was wrong, he’d risk losing his friendship with you, and screwing up the dynamic between you and the rest of the third years. It took Oikawa smacking some sense into him (literally) for him to work up the courage to ask you on a date. Of course, his friends, being their usual troublesome selves, had tried to convince him to ask you out in an idiotically over-the-top way. Mattsun and Makki offered to dress as cupids and throw rose petals while Oikawa insisted that you would appreciate a confession in front of the school at the assembly next week. 

But Iwaizumi knew that wasn’t your style, or his for that matter. So he’d decided to confess in private, on the roof. Maybe it was cliché of him, but it was the only place he could think of where he wouldn’t be interrupted by other students or teachers. _Creak._ The door swung open, revealing your figure. You were holding your bento, wrapped up in the cute bag he’d gotten for you during Christmas. “Iwa?” you ask, looking around. You’re confused by the quiet on the roof, expecting Oikawa and Hanamaki to be up to their usual loud antics. “Where’s everyone else?” 

“Shittykawa and the others had to stay after class. Something about a group project, but Ito-sensei said it wouldn’t take long.” You nodded, humming in acknowledgement as you lean against the railing, taking in the view from the roof. He can’t help but stare at you, the spring breeze blowing back your hair enough for him to see a small smile on your lips. 

You turn towards him, head tilted in concern. “Is everything okay, Iwa?” 

Ah, he’s nervous, the words ‘will you go out with me’ are stuck on in his throat.

“Iwa?” you ask again, slightly more worried.

“Haji!” he replies, a little too enthusiastically if how you jump in surprise is anything to go by.

“What?” 

“Call me Haji, y/n,” he explains, taking your hands in his. “Shouldn’t my girlfriend call me by my first name?” He expects you to reply, or at least say something. Instead, your eyes widen, and your face immediately turns red. 

“I, um, Iwa, I would—”

“Oh shit. Dammit, I meant to ask you if you would—” suddenly he’s scrambling to piece together a sentence. _Yeah, maybe tell her you like her first before calling her your girlfriend dumbass!_ God, he’s so embarrassed that he managed to screw up a simple confession. But before he has more time to dwell on his mistake, he feels something soft press against his lips. Suddenly he’s kissing you, eyes closing as he pulls you closer. Slowly, he circles his arms around your waist as your hands clutch his blazer. It’s fleeting but sweet, both of you blushing when you part. 

“I was going to say I’d love to be your girlfriend, Iwa.” You pout, poking him in the chest. He can still see pink staining your cheeks. “But you interrupted and I had to get you to be quiet somehow.” 

“To be honest, I was just gonna ask if you wanted to go on a date,” he replied, smiling as you intertwine your fingers with his. 

“Well too late, _Haji_ , you already called me your _girllllllfriend_ ,” you tease. 

He chuckles as he presses another kiss to your forehead. “I guess I did.” 

He hums, just as the door slams open, revealing an overly ecstatic Oikawa with a grinning Matsukawa and Hanamaki. “Iwa-chan, Y/n-chan, I’m glad you all worked that out. Now we can stop watching the two of you pine after—-” 

“Shut up, Trashykawa!” Haji yelled, storming towards the brown-haired setter while shaking his fist. Well, it would be amusing to see your _boyfriend_ try to beat up his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crossposted. find me on tumblr: @cherryonigiri


	6. fukunaga shouhei - moon

**prompt** : moon - _my night time companion_ || how you fall asleep with them

* * *

“Y/n.” A pair of hands gently shake you awake. You can hear something playing in the background as you grumble, burying your face into your soft pillow. “Y/n, come on, let’s go to bed.” The hands poke at your stomach, making you giggle at the ticklish sensation.

“Mmmmm, what is it Shou?” you yawn, turning over to look up at your boyfriend’s face. Your head is resting in his lap, while the rest of your body is sprawled across the couch. The room is coated in the blue glow coming from the TV, which is playing the end credits of the movie you and Shouhei had chosen to watch that night.

“Come on sleepyhead, we’re going to bed,” he mumbles, turning off the TV and chucking remote onto a table. Tugging at your hands he drags you to your bathroom, and the both of you squint when he flips the light switch, bathing you in a harsh halogen light. You take turns with the shared sink, kisses pressed against cheeks as you both get ready for bed. Shouhei draws shapes on your skin with your moisturizer, but you get your revenge by flicking water at him while he brushes his teeth. Clothes are tossed into the laundry basket, and you don (steal) another one of his old Nekoma t-shirts, your smaller frame drowning in the loose fabric.

Shouhei always finishes his routine before you do, so you’re greeted with the sight of your boyfriend scrolling through his phone on the bed. Sighing, you pad over, laying down and sliding closer so you’re pressed against his torso, head resting on his shoulder. After a few more taps (probably setting an alarm and wishing his friends a good night) he sets his phone down. You’re already well on your way to sleep, breaths slowing and your grip on him relaxing. He’s tired, but still awake enough to appreciate how you fall asleep, the way your hair falls onto the sheets, your soft inhales and exhales, the way you unconsciously nuzzle into his warmth, seeking him even when you’re not awake.

Gently, he moves your hair away from your face (you always complain in the morning when you wake up with drool in your locks) and presses a kiss to your forehead. “Goodnight, moonlight,” he whispers before pulling the covers over the both of you. Laying down he accidentally jostles you a bit, but all you do is let out a sigh before adjusting to the new position. Closing his eyes, he gives in to sleep, falling into his dreams. Dreams where he can laugh and smile and look forward to tomorrow, and to each and every day he has with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crossposted from my tumblr @cherryonigiri :)


End file.
